


She's Not Jealous

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: As established, she’s definitely not jealous.





	She's Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> hi sara

Patterson isn’t jealous.

She’s not jealous as she notices Tasha holding someone else’s hand.

She’s not jealous as she catches Tasha initiate a hug with a short haired brunette outside SIOC.

She’s certainly not jealous when she catches the other woman giving Tasha a kiss on the cheek before handing her a coffee cup. Absolutely not. 

That doesn’t make her knuckles turn white, doesn’t make her entire body stiffen.

Patterson _isn’t _jealous.__

__“You’re jealous.”_ _

__She ignores Reade. Keeps her eyes fixated on the two women on the other side of the clear panel doors, standing beside each other and laughing at a joke the short haired woman made, that probably wasn’t even funny, Patterson thinks._ _

__They’re not even doing anything. Just talking. And Patterson can’t stand it._ _

__As established, she’s definitely not jealous._ _

__“I’m not,” she tells Reade, because if she repeats enough times, it’s bound to be true._ _

__Reade laughs—it’s pitiful and makes Patterson’s skin burn. “Then why do you look like you’re gonna murder the woman?”_ _

__She hadn’t known that Tasha was dating someone when she, Tasha and Reade had been taken by the regrouped Sandstorm a month ago. It was only when they were rescued by Jane and Kurt, returning to the med bay in the building that Patterson found out. The short haired brunette, Vanessa was her name, Patterson recalls ran up to Tasha when they were brought in._ _

__It came as a shock when, the short haired brunette kissed Tasha. Well, not a shock, because of course Tasha is attractive and a damn good decent human being but it unnerved Patterson. She hadn’t quite figured out why._ _

__Or if she had, she wasn’t admitting it._ _

__Patterson later found out that Vanessa worked with Tasha when she was with the CIA and that annoyed her. Everything about the brunette annoyed her. Even if she was really nice and once offered to fill in for Stuart on a D &D night. _ _

__Tasha was still smiling at the unfunny joke Vanessa made._ _

__Reade let out a light laugh as a crease formed between Patterson’s eyebrows._ _

__What had Vanessa said to make Tasha laugh? Most of their conversations happened in Spanish, Patterson once noticed. She’s tempted to grab a Spanish to English translation book just to see if the the joke was really that funny._ _

__

"Woah, Patterson,” Reade says, and Patterson glances at him. “Chill. Now stop staring over at them and let’s get to the conference from before Weller gets antsy”

~  
They’re another step closer to figuring out the last of some of the tattoos after a successful mission.  
“Drinks are on me tonight” Weller declared as he left the room and Reade was the first one to shoot out and follow him. 

__Tasha smirked at the blonde “Typical Reade, you coming?”_ _

__“Um-_ _

And then. A voice.

“Tash! I got your text but I finished early and wanted to know if you wanna walk home together ”

_Tash. Home. Together. ___

____“Actually Kurt just offered to buy drinks for like the second time ever so we thought we’d utilise that” Tasha looked back at Patterson and smirked._ _ _ _

“Yup” Patterson said letting the end of the word pop, feeling smug at the use of _we ___

“Why don’t you come along? You can help us drink Jane under the table” Tasha laughed.

“Would they mind? I don’t want to impose.” Vanessa asked 

______(Patterson minded)_ _ _ _ _ _

______(Very much so.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______But she sees Tasha’s eyes sparkle at the woman.  
“No, of course they wouldn’t mind.” Patterson replies in a reassuring tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Tasha beamed_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
